Welcome back, Commander
by urandomdev
Summary: Post EoE, somebody thinks that Gendo needs a second chance at being a human being, and that he should pay for his sins in a more constructive way than being eaten by Unit 01, or an eternal dip in one of Hell's hot pools. Warning:First fic.


Disclaimer:

Not Mine, not Beta' basically my very first attempt at any kind of fan fiction released for general consumption.

Please feel warned.

Chapter 1 Unfamiliar ceiling  
Gendo screamed with all the power his lungs could muster.  
How could all of his plans, all of his hard work have ended like this, he had seen the possibility of was no fool, he had known that the possibility existed. That Yui would moast-likely turn her back on the monster he had become. But he had hoped.  
Hoped that his determination, his sacrifices would be enough to gain him his precisely calculated scenario would give him the ultimate power to remake the world into something less cruel.  
Oh, how wrong he had the end they had all seen through him, judge him and ultimately abandoned him. Ritsuko, Rei, Shinji, everyone.  
But that was nothing compared to the final act of desolation partaken by the one person which had become the center of Gendo's existence.  
In the brief moments between the realization of what Yui's, or rather, Unit-01's intentions were, and its enormous jaws closing around him he had realised his mistake and understood full well what his inescapable fate was...and welcomed existing in an universe where the love of his life had forsacen him would have been hell worse than anything described in the works of Dante, better disappear, surrender to blessed nonexistence.  
Then he had woken up, somewhere.  
His first attempt to move had been blocked by some type of harness, connecting him to hat felt like a he survived after all, had seele's puppets, or another enemy, recaptured him, he wondered.  
He also felt strangely light, as if he would just float away without the help of the straps crossed over his chest.  
As if he was in zero G.  
Then another thought came to him and hi uttered weakly, then with a bit louder "Lights." and his surroundings were no longer bathed in darkness. He surveyed the place, it was a small space with a number of compartments built into the walls, in front of him there was what appeared to be a small computer terminal, on the opposide sides there were several round doors, or rather hatches. And sure enough, there was a small envelope drifting through space, just within an arms length.  
Gendo swiftly snatched it and tore it open.  
Sure enough it was addressed to him.  
"Hello, Mr. Ikari, or should I say Rockubungi.  
You see, you made a real mess of things, and I and a number ot my associates had a hell of a time cleaning it , we are nothing if not merciful, and have decided to present you with an opportunity to redeem light of recent events we understand that you'd rather end tour pathetic existence than spend another second knowing that your wife has rejected rest assured that any attempts of suicide will not be looked upon kindly."  
Gendo felt his heart skip a the author of this and his associates were their power was likely immense. Not wanting t know what the punishment would be if he was unwilling to play their game he quickly put any thoughts of suicide away, for now.  
"You see, we have a bit of work for you. As you might have deduced thus far you are no longer on Earth, but rather on a space ship, traveling to a place where your skills might be of some use, and where your pennance shall begin.  
Yours truly,"  
The letter was unsigned, obviously his new masters did not want him to know who he was working simply found it more entertaining to have him wonder who or what they actually were.  
"P.S. As you would stick out like a sore thumb, and be totally useless without an adequate knowledge of your surroundings we shall provide you with a set of memories regarding your new home's state of affairs, as well as some basic skills to help you deal with your new life.  
The memories shall kick in...Now!


End file.
